prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 2, 1998 WWE Heat results
The August 2, 1998 Edition of Sunday Night Heat was a televised Professional wrestling event by the WWF, which took place at the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim, California. It was taped on July 27, 1998. Recap Vince McMahon exits first to introduce the host and star of WWF Heat: his son Shane McMahon. Shane comes down to ringside with a couple of female valets and joins Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler on commentary. The first-ever match on Heat is Edge versus Jeff Jarrett. Edge gets the pinfall victory thanks to Jarrett's manager Tennessee Lee. Jarrett signaled to Lee to trip Edge, but Edge reversed an Irish whip and Lee accidentally tripped Jarrett instead. Jeff Jarrett is angry while Lee apologizes. The camera catches Amy Hunter-Cornelius and Mario Lopez at ringside promoting Pacific Blue television series on USA Network. Jerry Lawler enters the ring to interview D-Generation X (Chyna, Triple H, & X-Pac). He asks about the upcoming match that Vince McMahon sanctioned between Triple H and X-Pac on the next episode of Raw. X-Pac answers that they are professionals and will shake hands afterwards. Triple H laughs at Vince McMahon's attempts to break-up the group. He states that they are the most titillating group in wrestling. He proves this by getting several female audience members to show their breasts. A segment of Droz' World, a parody of MTV's The Real World, shows Droz explaining how he puked on Mark Henry during his training. Tom Prichard explains that it was disgusting and chunky. The team of Darren Drozdov and the Headbangers (united by their common home state of New Jersey) defeated the Japanese stable Kai En Tai. Before and during the match Val Venis and Mrs. Yamaguchi showed up on the ramp together to distract Kai En Tai's manager Mr. Yamaguchi. Afterwards, Val Venis hits on Amy Hunter-Cornelius and pushes Mario Lopez away. Lopez jumps the guardrail and takes down Venis with an impressive double-leg takedown. D-Lo Brown succeeded in retaining the WWF European Championship in his first defense against Ken Shamrock. During the match Mark Henry attacked Shamrock outside the ring. This prompted Steve Blackman & Dan Severn to show up in Shamrock's corner. Brown got the win over Shamrock after provoking Severn into attacking him during the match, earning Shamrock a disqualification. Steve Blackman tries to calm Shamrock down after the match, but Shamrock throws chairs and ring steps around in anger. Pacific Blue star Shanna Moaker talks with "Lefty" Bart Gunn backstage about his brawl-for-all win over Dr. Death. In the Main Event, Owen Hart & The Rock, representing The Nation, defeated Kane & Mankind by countout after Owen Hart jumped back in the ring at the last moment to avoid a double countout. With this victory, Owen Hart & The Rock become the #1 contenders for the WWF Tag Team Championship. Michael Cole interviews Steve Austin backstage and asked what his relationship was with his fellow co-WWF Tag Team Champion the Undertaker. Austin says that they are just a team and he'll kick anyone's ass he feels like. Results ; ; *Edge defeated Jeff Jarrett (w/ Tennessee Lee) (4:01) *Darren Drozdov & The Headbangers (Mosh & Thrasher) defeated Kai En Tai (Dick Togo, Men's Teioh & Sho Funaki) (w/ Yamaguchi-san) (4:21 shown) *D-Lo Brown © (w/ Mark Henry) defeated Ken Shamrock to retain the WWF European Championship (2:53) *The Nation (Owen Hart & The Rock) defeated Kane & Mankind (w/ Paul Bearer) in a WWF Tag Team Championship Number One Contender Tag Team Match (6:45) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross *Shane McMahon Ring Announcer * Howard Finkel (does not appear on camera) Image Gallery Vince McMahon.png Triple H & Chyna.png|Chyna & Triple H Tennessee Lee, jeff Jarrett, & Edge.png|Tennessee Lee trips Jeff Jarrett costing him the match Val Venis & Mrs. Yamaguchi.png|Val Venis & Mrs. Yamaguchi Vlcsnap-2010-11-09-17h58m45s35.png Steve Austin slumming it on Heat.png Shane McMahon and girls.png|Shane McMahon & friends doing commentary Owen Hart & The Rock vs Kane & Mankind.png|Owen Hart & The Rock vs. Kane & Mankind Mr. Yamaguchi distraught.png|Mr. Yamaguchi Mark Henry attacks Ken Shamrock outside.png|Mark Henry attacks Ken Shamrock outside the ring Kane gives Owen Hart a chokelift.png|Kane giving Owen Hart a chokelift Random Fan showing off for DX.png|Breasts are bared on Heat thanks to D-Generation X Droz powerbombing Men's Teioh.png|Droz powerbombs Men's Teioh Bart Gunn's brief nickname.png|"Lefty" entertains a celebrity guest D-Lo Brown.png|D-Lo Brown Droz's World.png|Droz's World External links * WWE Heat #1 at CAGEMATCH.net * Heat #1 on WWE Network Category:1998 television events